powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Devimon (Digiranger)
Lord Devimon (主デビモン Shu Debimon) is the first major villain to face the Digirangers, & is responsible for enslaving File Island with his Black Gears, hiding the Tags & Crests, & attacking the children directly & indirectly multiple times. Devimon controls the Black Gears, which perform multiple tasks for him. He generally uses free ones that when summoned will fly towards & eventually collide with a Digimon, bending it to his will &, sometimes, increasing its power & size, especially if the target is struck by multiple gears. There are also some that will serve as scrying mirrors to keep watch on the children. Another set of Black Gears are built into giant arrays as the core of File Island itself. When operated, they can cause the pieces of File Island to separate from or rejoin Infinity Mountain. Although Devimon has a strong control over the Black Gears, at one point it is stated that Devimon didn't create the Black Gears but mainly found them on File Island. Biography Before the Digirangers ever arrived in the Digital World, Devimon took control of File Island. At some point he found a prophecy that said the Digirangers would destroy him, & so he hid their Tags & Crests across the Server Continent. When the Digirangers arrive on File Island, he indirectly attacks them with Black Gear-infected Digimon & puts the renowned Leomon & Orgemon under his thrall. The children eventually climb Infinity Mountain & reach his mansion. There, he gives the Digirangers an amazing dinner & a nice, hot bath in a sauna—all of which are designed to lull them into a false sense of security so that he can strike while their guards are down. He splits the island using his Black Gears & separates the Digirangers, but his attempts to kill Taichi Yagami are stopped when his Digivice frees Leomon from his spell. Fortunately, the Digirangers manage to find ways to return the pieces of the island to their original state. As he observes Takeru Takaishi's resolve to fight, Devimon knows that he has to kill him & his partner Patamon before they can transform to the Digiranger form/Adult level. To this end, he sends Leomon & Orgemon to kill the pair, who are only saved by Takeru's brother Yamato Ishida, Taichi, & their Digimon Garurumon & Greymon. When Leomon seems to be losing, he sends more Black Gears to power Leomon with darkness. Using the light of their Digivices, however, Taichi & Yamato banish both the Black Gears & Devimon's own influence, as the Digirangers & their Digimon force Orgemon into retreat. Unfortunately, all of this is to according to his plan. Leomon leads them directly to him, where he has absorbed a large amount of Black Gears, as well as Orgemon, to increase his size & strength. Now standing nearly as tall as a mountain, he shrugs off the Digirangers & Adult Digimon's attacks & tears through the ranks, effortlessly flinging them away. With the rest of the Digirangers & Digimon incapacitated, Devimon turns his attention toward Takeru, whom the prophecy says will defeat him. Attempting to crush him in his hand, Patamon instead interrupts & he & Takeru digivolve into Takeru Takaishi#DigiYellow & Angemon. DigiYellow & Angemon delete him with a "Heaven's Knuckle" empowered by the light of the Digivices & Angemon's life. Though Devimon is defeated, he reveals that there are many other evil Digimon just as powerful as he is along others that are even more powerful, & he gloats that even DigiYellow & Angemon will not be able to handle them, as Angemon cannot even defeat Devimon without sacrificing himself. Millenniumon revives Devimon during his birth, & he makes his home on File Island in Devimon's Cave where he holds Koushiro Izumi & Mimi Tachikawa, as well as their partners, hostage. Ryo Akiyama breaks into his cave & defeats him & his Devidramon guards, freeing the Digirangers. Afterward, Koushiro & Mimi send their partners, Tentomon & Palmon, to aid Ryo in his quest. Three years later, when the Digimon Kaiser finds the Dark Whirlpool & goes down into it to find the piece needed to bring Chimairamon to life, he finds the broken remains of Devimon. The Kaiser disregards Devimon's taunt-like warning that "the powers of darkness cannot be controlled" & harvests his data for what become the arms & Computer Kernel of Chimairamon. However, Devimon's influence causes Chimairamon to rebel against the Kaiser, & his voice returns to taunt him again until Chimairamon is destroyed by Magna DigiBlue & Magnamon, & Devimon's data with him. Personality Devimon is cruel & cunning, focused only on the spread of darkness. He waits for the perfect moment to strike, otherwise using proxies or manipulation to achieve his own ends. He has no qualms about using illusions to weaken his foes & striking during the night. Devimon also shows remarkable self-knowledge in that he acknowledges that he himself is a small fry in the grand scheme of things. Attacks *'Death Claw': Stabs his claws into his targets & infuses them with dark energy to put them under his thrall. *'Death Hand': Unleashes a blast of unholy energy from his hands. See Also External Links *Devimon - Digimon counterpart from Digimon Adventure at Digimon Wiki. Category:Bouken Sentai Digiranger Category:Bouken Sentai Digiranger 02 Category:Villains Category:Male Category:Leader Category:Main Sentai Villains Category:Demons Category:Wizards Category:Reynoman